Jackal
by NoahTophatz
Summary: A man wakes up one day to find that he has been turned into a Kig-yar, he has been brought into the halo universe along with his house. But luckily he arrived before knowledge of harvest spreads around. Slightly AU First story
1. Chapter 1

Jackal - CH 1

March 10th 2525 Forest near Spartan training facility on Reach

In the clearing which has no name, the sun is shining, grass is moving in the unseen wind and a couple of moa are grazing on whatever they eat (probably insects, seeds or something like that), hoping that nothing will interrupt them while they consume what is probably large quantities of food, but they were crudely interrupted by a loud and unacceptably bland clacking sound and a flash of what could only be described as anti-light which could only be detected by electronics, light speed reflexes and a sense of being blind which lingers even after the instant was over and you could see again.

Which predictably caused the moa to take flight and run away, which due to thinking that they were blind caused them to run full speed straight into a wooden object 20 metres away that wasn't there before knocking the moa out, and damaging the badly kept fence surrounding a lawn that looked like it had been cut once but that was probably because the electric lawnmower that was turned upside down by the shed had grass stuck to the blades along with what appeared to be pieces of the cable that was attached to the lawnmower.

The shed itself could be said to be undamaged if you completely ignore the fact that there is a tree growing right through the middle of the shed. The house looked like it had been rebuilt as it had a modern feeling when compared the shed tree hybrid aka Old Sheddsly (It even has a plaque by the shed doorway). The inside of the house was clean but it wasn't tidy as the house had just warped through universes and stuff had fallen down everywhere, Inside the main bedroom there is what once was a man but is now a completely different species called a Kig-Yar by the covenant, or called a jackal by humanity.

He is currently waking up right now.

**Viewpoint change 1st person**

I awaken and the first thing I notice is that I am on the floor not my bed, the second is that something big is between my eyes. I reach up to check but stop when I notice a clawed hand moving through my area of vision which stopped so I looked along its arm to see that it is attached to my shoulder. "Oh [S word] I have a claw hand thing" I get and run towards the bathroom where I check the mirror.

"AHHH" I recoil from the thing, I mean my image in the mirror before I recognise what it is, I mean what I am, my favourite covenant enemy a jackal from halo albeit in regular human clothes, which had been changed to fit it- my new form, wait my neighbours, my friends, my family did they change? Are they the same? Can they tell that I have changed? I run to the window to lookside but everything outside of my land had changed, no houses, only trees, grass and what appeared to be a couple of sleeping emus. The repeated shocks of the day cause me to pass out.

* * *

><p>This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written started writing so don't rate me too harshly, and remember to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks 1-1 marines, sigma unit and kenegi for the review**

**Sigma unit thanks for the advice**

**I promise to try to finish the story**

"" **= Talking**

'' **= thought**

March 10th 2525 after arrival Spartan Training facility exterior

"AHHHHHHHH I AM BLIND" Yelled one of the guards as he ran around in circles until he realised that he could in fact see which took about 40 seconds longer than all the other Guards much to their amusement "Very funny guys now what just happened" asked the guard whose name is Tim, another one was about to answer when a boring but loud clacking sound occurred "It came from the forest" stated one of the guards "What came from the forest?" asked Tim but then he heard it.

Meanwhile the AI Déjà is attempting to figure out why some of the cameras suddenly showed what appeared to be videos of Earth in the early 21st century but from different points of view which she had concluded that the positions of the cameras that had filmed the recording exactly matched the locations of the ones on the base that had changed images, Déjà finally concluded that either a ridiculously good AI had hacked in then swapped the incoming footage and left all without a single trace, the cameras all spontaneously started showing the earth in the past or the cameras all spontaneously started showing an alternative universe. After that Déjà noticed that the guards near where the cameras had been yelling about not being able to see which had started just after the camera image change adding that to the list of mysteries.

It was then that Déjà first picked up the clacking sound but at first thought it a glitch but then heard a guard exclaim that it came from the forest then another microphone picked up the clacking sound, Déjà calculated the distance between the mikes and simply stated "huh?" as the clacking sound was travelling well below the air speed of sound. Déjà finishes making the preliminary report for when Dr. Halsey arrived...

Meanwhile in outer space

UNSC Cruiser 'INSERT NAME HERE'

"I don't know sir I am working on it now" said an officer

"Bill check if anyone else is having problems with the cameras" stated the captain while wondering why they showed what he recognised as Earth but without all the stuff in space "And someone please get some other cameras facing the planet" The captain starts to wonder what is happening. "Captain all the other ships within communication range have noticed camera problems exactly like our one although some ships didn't report in, from what I can tell they are most if not all of the ones facing the planet" reported the communications officer. "Inform command and hope this isn't an Innie plot" The captain sighs and thinks that 'the repair crews are going to be so annoyed at this'

Meanwhile from a cat's point of view

'Why hasn't my butler put sustenance in my serving receptacle?' Thought the cat as he looked at the empty bowl, deciding to go complain he marched straight to the main bedroom jumped up onto the bed and started to meow before noticing the human wasn't in bed, looking around he noticed a few things had fallen to the floor that he didn't knock down 'that's strange I will investigate further when I have stopped my unwilling deficiency of nourishment' the cat jumped off the bed and walked into the hallway only stopping to sniff a couple of fallen objects, when he reached the end of the hallway he noticed a large and new object lying below the window, he walked over and starts to sniff when he realises in smells like the human so he jumps up and walks towards the head where he frowns slightly at the changes ' My butler unquestionably did not look anything like that before but his scent can never fabricated, so I am quite convinced that this is a somewhat ineffective attempt to deprive me of my indispensable food.' So he decided to protest by standing on the ex-human's chest and make a lot of noise.

First person viewpoint

The first thing I notice is the noise of a cat meowing and a weight on my chest, and then I open my eyes to see my cat which I call a variety of nicknames. "Oh hello buttons what do you want" I then go to lift my cat up but notice the claws so I stop, close my eyes, breathe in then breathe out, open my eyes and carefully pick my cat up and put him beside me before getting up and concentrating on the important things like following my cat and doing what he wants me to, which turns out to be filling up his food bowl, then continuing to ignore the fact that something strange had happened by starting to pick up the stuff which had fallen down and putting them back.

After finishing up I went to get breakfast but the inedible looking cereal didn't appeal to me at all as a result I checked the fridge and found the Bacon to be very very very appealing and juicy and mouth watering and I was about to eat it without cooking it but I managed to stop myself, long enough to start cooking it and some eggs.

After the meal I wondered why the cereal didn't look as edible as before as there wasn't any mould or stuff like that when I noticed my claws again and realised what happened and why. Then I looked outside for a moment while thinking then realise something "where did I get gas for the stove to work if I am in the middle of this forest and not where I was before" I got up to check what else worked, First I checked the electricity which worked then the water which also worked, when I turned the TV on the news was playing and showed a picture of my house "-yone knows any info please call Crime Stoppers at [Number]" spoke the person on the TV. I turned the TV off "Whoa" Somehow it being on the news just made it seem more real. It was then that I looked out the window and saw some movement which quickly hid behind a tree. Something or someone was out there.

**Sorry about taking so long but I am a slow writer, I get easily distracted and I had writers block **

**I forgot what I was going to call the main character so comment on what you want it to be and I will pick on.**


End file.
